


Greed

by NerdyMajor



Category: Free!
Genre: Dominance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut, more smut, no seriously this whole thing beginning to end is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyMajor/pseuds/NerdyMajor
Summary: Makoto only came to Sousuke when he was desperate. Really desperate. When he wanted nothing more than to be treated so rough he could forget about everything else that had happened that day. Today was one of those days.





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something i wrote, for real, three years ago and never posted. Well, I'm posting it! :D This is extremely embarrassing and bad, but I'm being encouraged to post it so.Thank you for reading!

“Come here and get on your knees. Show me how much of me you can swallow.” 

Makoto felt a shiver rake through his spine at the harsh order, but he did exactly as he was told. He dropped to his knees, tearing open the button and zipper, wrapping his fingers around that engorged cock glistening in front of his face, taking the flesh into his mouth, bringing it down as far as he could. When the tip hit the back of his throat, a he could feel his body convulse as he unconsciously gagged, but he took a deep breath through his nose, and swallowed it down further. The slurping, gagging noises that escaped the thin cracks of his lips were obscene, but he continued to follow his orders. 

Makoto only came to Sousuke when he was desperate. Really desperate. When he wanted nothing more than to be treated so rough he could forget about everything else that had happened that day. Today was one of those days. And as he sat at the foot of Sousuke’s bed, his knees trembled beneath him, Sousuke’s cock forced all the way down his throat, he knew this was definitely what he wanted. 

He could feel Sousuke’s big, warm hands tangle through his hair, a soft groan escaping his lips. 

“Good boy,” he cooed, massaging Makoto’s scalp reassuringly. Makoto’s eyes fluttered shut at the gentle action, slowing his movements to lean into those strong hands. However apparently, that was not the correct action, because he found himself being forced back down onto Sousuke’s cock, his hands pressing firmly on the back of Makoto’s head. Makoto’s eyes flew open in surprise, gurgling around the member in his mouth as his throat was filled once more. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop.” Sousuke’s low voice echoed in his ears, running down from his ears all the way down to his own straining erection. He moaned, pulling his head back all the way up to slurp on the tip, only to swallow him back down. Sousuke closed his eyes, a closed mouth groan escaping him. 

“Good boy, take it all the way down, suck in your cheeks. Mmm, just like that.” Makoto could feel his eyes watering, but he didn’t stop. He sucked harshly, bobbing his head up and down at a vicious rhythm. He could feel his own cock straining in the confines of his jeans, nagging and begging for attention. He reached a hand down, flipping open his button and slipping his hand in to fondle at his clothed erection. He could feel the sticky, wetness that spotted his boxers. 

Sousuke’s eyes traveled down, gazing at the scene below him. What a beautiful sight it was, to see Makoto on his knees, deep throating him. But then his eyes spotted Makoto’s hand in his own pants….

No, that wouldn’t do. No, not at all. 

He harshly gripped at the back of Makoto’s hair, pulling him off completely. Makoto gasped, heaving in deep breaths, finally able to breath properly. 

“Sous-”

“Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?” Sousuke barked, pulling Makoto up by his hair and onto his feet, pushing the brunette backwards onto the bed. Makoto blinked, confused. 

“B-but Sousuke-,”

“How do you address me, Makoto?” Makoto’s face burned in shame, looking down to avoid the other man’s gaze.

“S-sir…” 

“That’s better,” Sousuke purred, climbing onto the bed to straddle over Makoto’s body. “You little slut, you can’t wait to be fucked can you?” Makoto could feel the heat burn in his face and ears, so embarrassed by Sousuke’s words. 

“No Sir…” His voice was so quiet, practically a whisper. Sousuke leaned his ear closer to Makoto’s lips. 

“What was that? If you’re going to tell me what you want, you’re going to have to speak up.” Sousuke grinned, drinking in Makoto’s crimson expression. 

“I-... I can’t wait to be fucked… Sir.” Sousuke’s grin was wide, and intimidating to Makoto; he thought Sousuke might eat him whole. But suddenly his hips were being lifted up, and he found his ankles being thrown over Sousuke’s shoulders. 

“What are you-!” 

“You wanted to be fucked, right? Just lie the fuck still and I’ll fuck you.” Makoto could feel his pants and boxers being ripped from his body, being tossed somewhere to the floor, before he had to lie his shoulders back against the bed as his hips were lifted even higher, his knees being pushed back next to his head. 

“Sous- Sir!” Before he could interject another word, he watched in shock as Sousuke lowered his head, lowered it below his cock,- 

To give a long, harsh lick at his puckered hole.

Makoto’s body went rigid, a sharp gasp tearing through his throat. As Sousuke licked and sucked and dipped his tongue deeper into his hole, Makoto couldn’t contain the lewd noises that escaped him. The sweet wet pleasure of Sousuke’s tongue melted him away, making him forget all of his worries and stress from the day beforehand. Whimper after moan after gasp, his head tossed from side to side as he gripped at the sheets. Because he hadn’t had any contact in a while, not to mention how aroused he was, he was so ridiculously oversensitive. With just Sousuke licking at his ass, he already felt like he was at his limit. 

“I’m gunna- OH god I’m gunna cum!!” He howled, his aching hips trembling above him. But Sousuke didn’t stop what he was doing, rather it seemed like he started to suck more intensely. Sousuke hadn’t even touched his dick, but he still was about to explode. He felt the heat pool within his stomach, coiling up tightly before finally-

“I-I’m cumming-!!” He cried, his entire body going rigid as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, milky ropes of cum spraying onto his stomach. His body went limp, every muscle relaxing as he slumped further into the bed. 

But then there was a finger in his ass, causing him to go completely tense and try to scramble away from the oversensitized touch. But Sousuke grabbed his hips firmly, bending him back in half. 

“Oh don’t think you can run away now, slut. You wanted to be fucked, didn’t you?” 

“But I just came!” Makoto argued, his body shuddering as Sousuke slowly dipped his wet finger in and out of his relaxed hole. 

“What, you don’t think you can cum again? Oh I’ll show you that you can,” Sousuke grinned, wickedly. The pace of his finger was agonizingly slow, and considering the orgasm he just had, any stimulation to his ass felt more intense than normal. As Sousuke watched Makoto whine and tremble, he could feel his own erection strain painfully, but he knew it would be worth the wait. 

He added another finger to his leisurely pace, watching as Makoto cried painfully. Even though he had just came, Makoto was already painfully hard once again. He wanted nothing more than to reach up and jerk himself off as quickly as possible, the unhurried pace of Sousuke’s fingers becoming agonizing. 

“M-more,” Makoto sputtered, trying desperately to thrust up into Sousuke’s fingers. But with the position he was in, he found it difficult to move at all. 

“What’s that? You want more? I thought you wanted me to stop?” Sousuke teased, thrusting his fingers in as deep as he could, curving his fingers to drag along his prostate along the way out. Makoto bit his lip, the bundle of nerves singing heavenly pleasure. But it wasn’t enough, no he wanted more, so much more.

“More! Sousuke, more!!” He begged, tears prickling at his eyes. It was torture, the slow agonizing pleasure. It felt so good, but there was no way he could cum like this!

“More? I’m sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific Makoto.” Makoto groaned, covering his face in shame. 

“More! Finger me! Do it harder! Be as rough as you can, please!!” Sousuke grinned, finally getting the confession he was after. He finally gave the brunette what he was after, thrusting his fingers in and out harshly, reaching in as deep as he could, bending his knuckles to hit Makoto’s sweet spot at just the right angle. He drank in the delicious sounds Makoto was making, not to mention the erotic sounds coming from his ass. Every gasp and moan went straight to his erection. He was enjoying this. A lot. 

But so was Makoto. Every time those large fingers entered him, it was breathtaking. He was breathing so heavily, panting so hard and moaning with every breath. He couldn’t control the volume of his voice, and he was once again thankful that Sousuke lived alone so he could be as loud as he wanted. Which happened to be very, very loud. His wanton, lustful voice escaping from him every time Sousuke’s fingers dove deeper and deeper into him. Yet, somehow, it still wasn’t enough. 

“More! More! Please sir, give me more!” He pleaded, his entire body shaking in pleasure. 

“You greedy little slut, two fingers isn’t enough for you?” Sousuke’s voice was deep and husky, teasing Makoto with more than his fingers. Makoto shook his head back and forth. 

“Please! I need more!” 

When Sousuke finally added in a third finger, he laughed as Makoto squirmed, wiggling his ass in the air. 

“Greedy, greedy, greedy. You just want my whole hand in your ass don’t you?” Makoto whimpered at Sousuke’s cruel words. He didn’t care, he just wanted to cum, and now. Every time Sousuke’s fingers pressed against his sweet spot, he got closer and closer to his second orgasm.

“Oh god I’m gunna cum again~!” Makoto wasn’t aware of the drool dribbling from his gaping mouth. 

“Good. I wonder how many times you can cum in one night. Wanna find out?” Makoto breathed harshly, shaking his head once more. “I can’t- aah! I can’t cum more than this!” He argued, knowing his body wouldn’t be able to take such torture. The most times he had ever cum in one night was only twice, and even that was unbearable. 

“Oh but we haven’t even gotten to the main event yet, love. This is about my pleasure too, don’t you dare forget that. Or do you need to be punished?” The word was enough to send Makoto over the edge, his orgasm ripping through his body so intense it was almost painful. Once his body had gotten over the shudders that violently shook his body, Sousuke finally released his grip on Makoto’s hips, allowing him to unfold and lie flat on the mattress. He hadn’t realized how sore that position had made his waist and hips until now, and he rubbed the ache out of his torso with trembling fingers. Sousuke’s grin fell when he saw the discomfort in Makoto’s face. 

“Too much?” He asked, sliding his fingers over Makoto’s stomach, trying to comfort him. Makoto offered him a reassuring smile. 

“No, I’m fine! I think that position was just a little too intense to hold for that long.” He turned to ruffle at Sousuke’s hair. “Besides, I know the safeword.” The cheeky grin returned to Sousuke’s face, before rolling to sit atop of Makoto’s hips. 

“Think you’re ready for more?” Makoto could see the hunger and lust lying in Sousuke’s bright blue eyes. Though he wasn’t sure if he would be able to cum again, he was certainly up for a challenge. He cupped Sousuke’s face in his hands. 

“Hell yeah,” He said, crashing his lips into the other’s, devouring him in a deep, sloppy, hungry kiss. However the kiss didn’t last long, as Sousuke was quickly pulling away to wrap Makoto’s legs around his waist. 

“I want you… To fuck me as hard as you can…” Makoto panted out, grinding his hips against Sousuke’s cock. A black brow twitched upward, arousal growing heavy in Sousuke’s belly.

“You want me to make you my slut? Mark you as my little whore?” 

“Yes! I don’t care if it will hurt, just fuck me! Mark me as yours!” Makoto was begging, with both his mouth and his body. He reached a hand between his legs to grab at Sousuke’s cock, offering it a few firm pumps. Sousuke would have laughed, if his cock wasn’t finally getting the attention it had been begging for. Makoto had been so shy at the beginning of the night, but he guessed that Makoto was so desperate to feel good he would do or say anything. He swatted Makoto’s hand away, and lined himself up with his entrance. 

When Sousuke thrust in, he wasn’t gentle about it, just like Makoto had asked for. He went from nothing to all at once, plunging in all the way to the hilt without warning. He didn’t stop when Makoto screamed, rather he continued to pump in and out, pulling out all the way to the tip and pushing back in. It was agonizing. It was painful. It was exactly what Makoto wanted. Sousuke was so deep inside of him, thrusting in so hard, it made his eyes roll into the back of his head. Makoto’s cock, which had only finally gotten half hard, wept more and more at every push. It was as if Sousuke’s cock was pushing the precum out of him. Makoto gripped the sheets, with sore white knuckles, his back arching off the bed. He could hear Sousuke grunt and groan above him, his own blue eyes fluttering shut at the hot tightness enveloping his cock. 

“Sousuke! Ah- Sousuke!!” Makoto whimpered his name over and over, igniting a fire within the other. Sousuke growled, pulling out completely, eliciting a whine from the brunette beneath him. Without a word, he roughly flipped Makoto over onto his stomach, pulling his ass into the air and burying himself deep into the wet heat once more. 

Makoto didn’t think it was possible for his cock to be any deeper within him, but he was quickly proved wrong as somehow this position allowed for Sousuke to be so deep it made him see stars. He buried his head in the pillow, the fluffy cloth absorbing most of his moans. But that didn’t work for Sousuke, not at all. And so Sousuke wound his fingers through the back of Makoto’s hair, gripping tightly and offering a harsh tug, ripping his head out of the pillows and into the air. Makoto shrieked, the pain in his scalp mixing with the pleasure in his ass.

“You like when I pull your hair, huh slut?” The incoherent babble that escaped from Makoto’s mouth gave him his answer. He pounded into his ass as roughly as he could pulling tightly on the fistful of hair in his hands, every now and again stopping to massage his fingers through his scalp. He would repeat this pattern back and forth, first being rough and then treating him gently and lovingly. Though he never slowed down the pace of his thrusting, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing through the room along with the sweet sound of Makoto’s voice. 

Makoto wanted to cum, he wanted it so bad, but after two strong orgasms, it was going to take more than penetration for him to cum again. Even though Sousuke was thrusting hard, and was deeper than he ever thought was possible, he wasn’t necessarily hitting his prostate. Not to mention his own dick had been neglected all night. 

“S-Sousuke- aaahh- More! I need more!” Makoto’s voice was so lewd, but there was nothing he could do to contain it anymore. He wanted more. He needed more. He wanted Sousuke to make a mess of him again and again. A sinful cackle came through between Sousuke’s rough, heavy breaths. 

“It’s never enough for you is it? I can’t believe how greedy you are, Makoto.” With that said, Sousuke was turning Makoto over onto his side, lifting up one of his legs and holding it up against him. In this position, Sousuke was instantly hitting his prostate dead on, over and over with every thrust, and Makoto thought he might cum right then and there. But then Sousuke’s hand was off of his hair and gripping his dick, pumping him up and down, twisting his wrist to hit every good spot. And suddenly, it was too much. 

“I’m gunna cum- I’m gunna cum- I’m gUNNA CUM! I’M GUNNA CUM!” Makoto practically screamed, feeling all of his sensitive areas being stimulated at once as he came over his stomach once again. He was expecting for Sousuke to stop, or at least slow down his thrusting, but he didn’t. He continued thrusting into his sweet spot and jerking his cock with the same vicious intensity. It was too much, it was way too much, all of his nerves were screaming and begging for relief but Sousuke did nothing to slow down. 

“Sousuke stop! No- nononono oh god oh god!” He could barely put together coherent words in his mind, and his body shook horribly in defense. It was just so much, he was so over sensitive and wanted Sousuke to stop touching him. But he knew that this is what he was asking for, when he was begging Sousuke earlier. 

But it was excruciating. He didn’t think he would be able to get hard again, especially not with the unbearable pleasure coursing through his hips. And yet, his body surprised him again, as his cock glistened with precum, fully erect once more. And so Sousuke threw his head back and laughed at the reality. 

“You said you wanted it rough, Makoto, can’t you take it?” Makoto couldn’t create a coherent response, the only thing coming out of his mouth were broken phrases, pleading and begging for something, he wasn’t quite sure what it was though. Not to mention all of the drool he couldn’t control. “Think you can cum one more time? I’m close,” Sousuke grunted, grinning through heavy breaths. 

“I- AH! Don’t- nnng- know!!” Makoto cried. If he were honest, he didn’t think he could cum again. But with so much attention on his prostate, and so much wet pleasure on his cock, he was beginning to question himself. 

With how tight Makoto had gotten after an orgasm, Sousuke could feel himself getting near his own orgasm. With every thrust, he felt the heat tighten in his belly more and more. It felt so good to be inside of Makoto, he loved being able to be so rough with someone. 

He quickened the page of his hand, stroking Makoto’s weeping cock with every ounce of strength he had. He could feel Makoto tighten even more around him, pulling him even closer to the edge. 

“Sou- nnn- suke-! I’m gunna- It hurts!! Sousuke it hurts!! Ah! Ah! I don’t think-,” Makoto babbled on, feeling his orgasm coiling in his hips. He wasn’t sure if anything would even come out if he managed to cum, yet Sousuke continued his thrusts. They were both so close, so close to the edge. “Sousuke!! Sousuke!!” Makoto cried his name over and over, until finally one last thrust pushed him over the edge. Makoto came one last time, only a few drops leaking from his tip, so little that Sousuke wasn’t even sure if he really hit his orgasm or not. Makoto went completely rigid, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his entire body tensing as the unbearable orgasm tore through his entire body. Sousuke was only a few thrusts behind him, letting out one last, extended groan as he emptied himself into Makoto’s ass. 

Sousuke collapsed at Makoto’s side, completely exhausted. His head rolled over to the side to glance at Makoto, to see a beautiful sight. Makoto, who lay trembling, drooling into his pillow, covered in his own cum with eyes half lidded in exhaustion, was clearly spent as well.

“Four,” Sousuke panted out, earning himself a questioning look from the other. “You came four times.” Makoto could only mutter an exhausted ‘yeah’, unable to offer a real response. Sousuke chuckled, “Think you can beat that next time?” Makoto shook his head. 

“No...Way…” Sousuke rolled over onto his side to face him, running his strong fingers through Makoto’s soft, tangled tresses once more. Though this time, he was only gentle, massaging soothing circles into his scalp. 

“So,” Sousuke began with a sigh. “What brought you over this time?” Makoto looked at him, green eyes glazed over in pleasure, shining with curiosity. 

“What do you mean..?”

“Well, you usually only come to play with me when something’s wrong, or when something happened. So, what happened?” 

Makoto sighed, letting his gaze fall away from Sousuke’s own. 

“I… Didn’t get the job.” 

Sousuke’s eyes widened. Working for the firehouse was Makoto’s dream job, and for them to deny him… 

Makoto must have been crushed. 

“Makoto.... I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I’ve applied to several other places, so it’s just a waiting game now. I’m just so… Frustrated.” Sousuke sighed, pulling Makoto to lie pressed against his body. Makoto gasped in surprise.

“Sous-!”

“It will be okay, I promise. And besides, I’m here for you if you ever need me. Not just for sex. For anything.” A smile touched Makoto’s lips, curling into Sousuke’s touch. 

“Really? 

“Of course.” Makoto relaxed in Sousuke’s arms, pressing his head into his warm, muscular chest.

“Can I-... Can I stay here tonight? I don’t really want to go home.” Sousuke hummed, petting the brunette hair once more. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the first thing I've posted in what, 2-3 years and its THIS GARBAGE SJDSJDKS anyway I hope you liked it the me 3 years ago sure did  
> Also hello Hot for Teacher will be getting a second chapter hopefully by next Saturday stay tuned. Hopefully.


End file.
